Trouble ahead
by Mosuki
Summary: A little drama in Shizuru and Natsuki's life. How will this end?
1. Chapter 1

Shizuru smashed the phone on the table and covered her head in a nearby pillow growling loud in it.

"Oi, Shizuru, you still coming right?"

"NATSUKI CAN YOU JUST PLEASE SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE?"

Shizuru's actions made Natsuki flinch a little. She had never heard Shizuru raise her voice to anyone. Natsuki took a few steps to where Shizuru sat on the couch.

Shizuru raised her head and got out of the couch walking over standing a few meters away from Natsuki, but still facing her as their eyes met. Shizuru was looking rather pissed off, but somewhat sad.

She pulled of a fake smile, smiling with that mask of hers. Natsuki hated whenever her lover would put up the mask. Natsuki had lived with Shizuru for almost six years now, and she would defiantly know when she put up her mask. She opened her mouth yet another time, but seemed a little calmer. "Ne Natsuki? Will you just be quite for a while? "

Natsuki was staring at Shizuru, with worry written all over her face. _'What in the world happened?'_ she thought to herself and finally spoke "Oi, Shizuru what is wrong?" she was walking over to Shizuru, trying to pull her in for a tight comforting hug.

But Shizuru just swiped it off running to the bedroom to lock the door, leaving a worried blunette all alone on the floor, with probably a thousand of thoughts running through her mind.

Natsuki sat down on the couch with her hands covering her face. _'What was all that about?'_ she was thinking. She got her eye on the clock; it was already time to leave for work. She knew there was no point in trying to talk to Shizuru, at least not right now. _'I guess I better call her in a few hours'_ with that she grabbed her coat and her keys to her loving Ducati and drove off to work.

* * *

_-Later on-_

Natsuki parked her Ducati in the garage and walked inside the building towards the elevator. On the elevator in hang a note saying: _'Out of order!'_ Natsuki sighed as she started to run up the stairs to the fifth floor and to their apartment. She was eager to see Shizuru. The girl had not answered the phone when Natsuki had called, and she was worried that something was bothering Shizuru, and she needed to know what.

She locked the door open to find a Shizuru standing a little further in. looking into the kitchen with an angry look on her face. She noticed Natsuki and smiled with eager while closing the kitchen door.

"Ara, Natsuki is finally home… How was work?"

Without an answer she walked, well actually she nearly ran towards Natsuki, and gave her a quick peck on her chin and hugged her tightly, causing Natsuki to almost lose balance.

With Shizuru hugging her beloved little wolf, Natsuki wrapped her arms around her lover. Even though the blunette was confused with her lover's actions and wanted to ask about Shizuru's previously behavior that morning.

Shizuru loosened her grip on Natsuki and took a few steps backwards. She started to walk towards the kitchen. As she neared the kitchen door, she let out a deep sigh, then slowly turning around facing Natsuki "I called Nao a few minutes ago. She will come pick you up for that motor cross race, so you better go change… and no complaining!" What Natsuki just heard nearly made her cry. Natsuki had been looking so forward to take Shizuru with her to the Motor cross race, even though it was not Shizuru's favorite thing to do in the world_. 'What the hell does she mean with that?'_

"Oi, Shizuru!" there was a tiny break as she continued. "Why are you acting like this? Ever since this morning you've been weird, did I do something, if so I want to apologize? Please… just tell me what's bothering you!" It sounded a bit more like a command than actual question and Natsuki was soon to notice and made weird face as she realized.

Shizuru noticed that something was weird with Natsuki making such a weird face, but she couldn't help herself with holding back her teasing personality.

"Ara, do Natsuki need to use the bathroom that much?"

Natsuki blushed at the thought, and realized that she had meant her expression. "B-Baka!"

Shizuru always found Natsuki's reactions adorable and always made Shizuru smile at the thought. But then the brunette sudden got serious. "I'm sorry Natsuki. But I have some things to take care off today, so I can't keep you with company at the Motor cross race, therefore I called Nao. And she will pick you up at 5 p.m. so you better go get ready." With that she went inside the kitchen closing the door and left Natsuki standing in the hallway.

Natsuki heard a voice inside kitchen, at first she thought it was Shizuru, but it was diffidently not hers. She decided to hang around at first to get to see who it was. She was about to open the door as she heard Shizuru saying the most shocking thing. "Let's wait until she has gone into the shower, I don't want her to know anything."

* * *

Shizuru was walking into the kitchen with blank mind. Thinking about no other than Natsuki, she doesn't want to break her heart, so what should she do? It was an older woman with brown colored hair. Shizuru let out a sigh and turned to the person in front of her "Let's wait until she has gone into the shower, I don't want her to know anything"

Then she heard a few fast steps and a door that slammed really hard. She turned around walking towards the hall where she left Natsuki and looked in the directions of the entrance, the door was wide open_. 'Shit! Natsuki! '_

* * *

'_What the hell is this?'_ Natsuki was thinking while running down the stairs trying to escape from their apartment. Since they lived on the fifth floor she had to run down a lot of stairs.

Thousands of thought ran through her head. Tears started to press forth. She couldn't hold them back, she didn't bother to try. It was hopeless. She had just witnessed her one and only, her only reason. The only reason while she still lived… was cheating on her.

'_How the hell could she do that?'_

* * *

Back at the apartment Shizuru started to run towards the elevator and found the note _'Out of order'_, she cursed and started running down the stairs with the older woman running behind her telling her to wait up, but Shizuru just ignored her.

As she finally came out of the building she saw Natsuki crawl inside a taxi and the taxi drove off, she was just about to run, but a hand grabbed her arm causing her to turn around. And the older woman slapped her in the face and pulled Shizuru into a hug. Shizuru standing unknowing of what just happened collapsed on the ground and burst into tears. The older woman went down on her knees still hugging Shizuru, and the younger brunette hugged the older brunette back.

* * *

Natsuki waved at a taxi driver that stopped and she crawled into the taxi. Sobbing and ripped apart of tears she forced forth Nao's home address. The taxi set off in the direction of Nao's apartment. Natsuki looked back, seeing Shizuru hugging another woman. _'Why Shizuru…? Why?'_ she turned around to see the taxi driver staring at her. She gave him a scary glare as she forced _'Mind your own business' _to escape her lips.

As they reach Nao's apartment she paid the taxi driver and walked into the building where Nao's apartment was. She stumbled down the hallway crying it all out as she rang the doorbell.

"Hai! Hai! Stop nagging I'll be right there!!" A red headed girl opened the door to find a certain blunette standing outside her apartment. "What's the time? Am I late or some- " She stopped the sentence as soon as she noticed what kind of state Natsuki was in.

"WHOA! You look horrible, what happened to you?" Nao dragged Natsuki inside her apartment and closed the door.

Natsuki looked at Nao with the saddest eyes in the whole wide world. "Shit! Something big must really have happened since you come this early looking like that, not to mention that I was going to pick you up"

She placed Natsuki on the couch bringing her a sandwich filled with Mayo hoping to cheer the little wolf up, but Natsuki turned the offer down.** (As you can see Natsuki is really down and not even mayo can cheer her up).**

Natsuki started to tell Nao about what happened in the morning and how her loved one had screamed at her and about her strange behavior in the morning. Nao suggested that it could be PMS, but Natsuki assured her that it was not the case. She also told her about that other woman and how she had seen them hug outside their apartment

Nao listened carefully and every now and then she said that it all might be a big misunderstanding. But then it hit her _'So that's why Shizuru called me telling she was going to be busy'_. She clenched her fists staring down at her lap, and began to curse inside her mind, scolding Shizuru with the worst possible words.

* * *

Shizuru was standing outside her apartment, still crying out her tears. But there was one differences, the older woman was gone. Her tears slowly slide down her cheeks. She placed her hand on her cheek and felt the warmth of where a red mark of a hand that had been slapped. Her thoughts went back to what had just happened a few moments ago.

**`'´Flashback`'´**

"_After all you called me, didn't you?" _

"_WHY DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?"_

_Shizuru was practically screaming at the older brunette. Glaring at the person in front of her, like she was some kind of disease_

"_DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT MY LIFE IS HERE WITH NATSUKI!?"_

_The older woman looked down at the girl sitting on the ground. There was an uncomfortable silence. _

"_You are just like when you were little aren't you? Being all stubborn to get what you want." The woman finally replied._

"_You are to come back with me to Kyoto whether you like it or not. I'm not intending to let you stay here in Tokyo, with that girl to ruin your life. And I'm not going to let this girl, a no body, stop you from run… "_

"_NO MOTHER!" she was cut off by Shizuru that had just risen up from the ground standing face to face with her the older woman staring her right in her eyes. "My life is Natsuki, whether YOU like it or not!!! I do not have an intention to ever hurt my Natsuki!" she panted. "I don't ever want to see you again if you talk ill about my Natsuki!"_

_The older woman, which appeared to be Shizuru's mother, raised her hand and then the sound came, 'smack' it echoed inside Shizuru's head, repeating it over and over. Her cheek hurt._

**`'´End of Flashback`'´**

Shizuru gazed upon the sky thinking so hard and painfully of what to do. The tears had at least stopped coming, because there was no more tears to be shed. She brushed some dust of her skirt and went inside the building and slowly and insecure started to walk up to Natsuki and hers apartment on the fifth floor. _'I need to find her'_

* * *

Nao and Natsuki were sitting on the couch in Nao's apartment when a phone rang_._ "Who dear try calling me at this sort of time? Probably one of those phone sales men! DAMN THEM!!!" Nao made Natsuki giggle a little, but the thought of giggling made her think about Shizuru and she started to cry yet another time. "ARRRG! Look now what they made me do…" she let out a sigh and picked up the phone.

"Hello. Nao here, if there isn't anything important I rather not talk to you because I'm simply busy!"

"Yuuki-san is t-that y-you?"

'_Shizuru, that bitch! How dare she call me after what she did to Natsuki?'_

"What do you want? Not enough to make her cry a hundred times, want her to reach a thousand?"

"M-My Na-Natsuki… is she t-there?"

"Oh you bet she is! And she isn't coming anywhere near you!"

"Please, Yuuki-san! I need to talk to Na-"

"NO!!"

"E-excuse me?"

"You heard me. Do you think I'm just going to let you talk to her after what just happened?"

"Yuuki-san, this has n-nothing to do with you. This is between me and Natsuki, so please put h-her on the phone!"

Nao grabbed the phone and went inside her bedroom slamming the door, but thankfully that the phone wire is long so the line was not broken. Poor Natsuki, she was left alone yet another time, listening to Nao scold people over the phone. (Obviously Natsuki didn't notice that Nao was actually talking to Shizuru).

After a long time of scolding and a heated discussion Nao came out of the door with a smile around her face.

"Natsuki tell me… How did the other woman look like?"

Natsuki looked surprised at Nao standing there smiling.

"What do you mean Nao?"

Nao let out a sigh. "We will go for a little ride. Do you think you are up for it?"

'_A ride, what does she mean?'_

Without waiting for an answer Nao grabbed Natsuki's arm, pulled her up from the couch and started dragging her out of the apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile Shizuru made herself ready to go out for a walk. She looked at herself in the mirror thinking about what Nao ad said over the phone.

'_What were you thinking? Cheating on Natsuki like that? How could you? '_

Shizuru was sure caught on bed with surprise when finding out the real reason why Natsuki left their apartment in such a hurry. She couldn't help but feeling relieved that her Natsuki only had misunderstood the whole thing. So basically everything was ok now… or was it?

* * *

Nao's car stopped outside a recognizable school. They were at the Fuka Academy. Natsuki peeked at the school, still looking like it had many years ago. _'Oh how many years hadn't it been since I last was here? But why did Nao bring me here?' _

"I will take my leave, there's someone here that would like to talk with you. I know you might don't want to talk to her, but I really insist you to, so please trust me."Nao showed Natsuki a warm smile, unusual discovery for Natsuki really, so she felt she could trust her.

She hesitated a little but came to a conclusion "umm… ok Nao, but if you fool me, you will pay the price!"

"Lovely! Oh, and Natsuki don't forget to go where your heart takes you. Don't ever forget, even though how painful it can be, you must listen to your heart"

"Nao…"

"I'm supporting a friend am I not?"

Natsuki nodded her head and dried out a tear in the corner of her eye with the sleeve.

Nao drove off leaving Natsuki alone on the old school.

Natsuki let out a deep sigh of depression. _'Why bring me here after all that happened?'_ She started walking towards the entrance gate, watching the cherry blossom fall from the trees. _'The flowers don't get a second chance do they?'_ She leaned her back against the wall._' No wait! What did I just say now?'_ Flowers… _'Everything here…_. _It all reminds me of her'_. She ran to the rose garden where she and Shizuru met for the first time, while trying to remember what she really was doing here something hit her mind _'There is someone here that would like to talk to you…' _she ran faster_ , _and arrive the garden, but she couldn't see anyone around. Suddenly she remembered some of Nao's words _'go where your heart takes you'_

"Natsuki…"

The voice made Natsuki lose her breath, as she turned around gasping for air. _'Shizuru...? '_ She was way too surprised, and all that came to her mind was to run. She started to run not knowing what to do. _'What is she doing here?'_ She felt something snatch her arm, she lost balance tripping and as she fell she turned around closing her eyes and landed on her back. It was a very hard bump to the ground and Natsuki felt the pain in her back. _'Damn that hurts'_.

"Don't ever run away from me Natsuki, don't ever leave me again!"

Natsuki opened her eyes to find Shizuru lying on top of her.

"Promise me you won't leave me Natsuki!"

Natsuki felt the heat grow in her. _'She doesn't have the right to say something like that'_. A tear escaped her eye. She didn't know how to feel about the situation, all she wanted was to hold Shizuru, her beloved sweetheart, her one and only, her reason. Hold her tight and kiss her softly on the perfect shaped pair of lips, a passionate sweet kiss. But the thought of what Shizuru had done changed it all… or did it?

All these thoughts made Natsuki go crazy, she couldn't handle it any longer. She tossed herself in the arms of her lover, screaming out her name, burying herself into Shizurus soft chest.

Tears began to find their way out of Shizuru's eyes, falling down like the rain would on a rainy day.

"It will be alright, it is ok now."

They stayed a little longer like this, comforting one another, giving each other the feeling of being loved.

"Shizuru…?"

Natsuki pulled her face up from the brunette's chest. Her cheeks were colored red still wet from her tears. Shizuru reached up to caress her lovers cheeks, she wiped away the tears in Natsuki's face and kissed her on her eyelashes. "You must have cried a lot today, have you not?"

Natsuki's eyes expanded.

Without waiting for an answer she continued. "I am so sorry Natsuki, I am so sorry for shouting at you!" Now it was Shizuru's time to cry out. She burst out into tears, making an overflowing river down her cheeks. "I t-talked to Yuuki-san, and asked her to t-take you h-here…" She crawled onto Natsuki's lap sobbing hysterically. "I needed to tell you something!"

Natsuki grabbed Shizuru and pulled her closer in fear of losing her.

Natsuki wanted to know who the woman was, the one Shizuru hugged. But somehow she felt it would only hurt Shizuru if she asked. She was about to open her mouth as Shizuru got at it first. "You are p-probably wondering w-who that woman was, are you not?"

Natsuki only nodded, not knowing what to reply.

"I am so sorry Natsuki…"

Natsuki felt a pain in her chest not being able to avoid the feeling still thinking it would never end._ 'Oh no, here it comes. She is going to leave me.'_

"I am so sorry that you I made you believe something like that, you really misunderstood the whole thing."

'_Eeeh? That I misunderstood?_'Natsuki was confused, what did she mean with _'misunderstood'_?

"What do you mean Shizuru?"

"There is no one other than you that can make me feel as special as I do every day with you! I treasure every single moment we spend together, and I would never let anyone take you away from me! I would never let anything come between us. Because I love you! I love you so much, and if I lose you a part of me would die, I wouldn't be able to live any longer, because my life would be ruined, and you are my life!!!"

Emerald eyes were only able to stare into crimson shining eyes. That's all she could to. She was completely shocked. _'Shizuru… '_

Shizuru, still sobbing, looked straight back into those pair of beautiful emerald eyes. "The woman…. She is a hurtful woman and… s-she wanted to tear us apart... a-and now she will never bother us again, but she is also my mother…" Tears sliding down her cheeks were soon to stop…

No words had ever made Natsuki happier than hearing this, her mouth automatically made the happiest smile Shizuru had ever seen. Shizuru giggled at the reaction, but it still hurt in her heart when she came to think of all Natsuki had been through today.

Shizuru opened her mouth to speak, but Natsuki was quick enough to seal those pair of lips from saying no more than necessary. Enough had been said that day and they were both tired, and with that Natsuki broke the kiss and laid her head in Shizuru's lap closing her eyes to fall asleep. _'I will never lose you again'_

Shizuru gazed upon the surroundings, the sun was about to go down behind some hills in the distant far of mountains. It was very romantic. She placed a kiss on Natsuki's forehead and whispered into her ears "Will you marry me?"

Without words said, Natsuki smiled and without opening her eyes she got a grip behind Shizuru's neck and pulled her down for a deep passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

I thought about doing a sequel to Trouble Ahead, but thought that 'no that might be foolish'. Anyway, I gave it my best try. Umm just imagine the characters like you've always done.

1# Umm I have grammar issues so Thank you very much spellchecker, I owe allegiance to you! xD

2# I got a lack of vocabulary so umm just imagine Shizuru and Natsuki the way they have always been, maybe not in school uniform though.

**This incident takes place 2 months after the ending on "Trouble ahead"!**

**-Walking away-**

A brown haired girl was standing in the middle on an abandon bridge. She looked lonely as she dried away a tear from her cheek using her sleeve. She turned half way around; staring upon the sky, while tears slowly flowing down her cheeks.

'_It's…'_

A blue haired girl took a few steps forward the brunette and grabbed her skirt_. _**"**What are you doing here?**"**

The bluenette notice that the brunette didn't respond. She just kept on staring at the sky, like she was trying to ignore her lover's voice.

The girl grabbed the other girl around the waist, squeezing from behind as hard as she could but yet carefully.

"Please tell me… what is wrong?"

The brunette, still staring at the sky, moved her gaze down to the ground. She turned around right into the other girls embrace. The bluenette loosened her grip a little, but then brunette pushed her away.

"I cannot do this anymore**"**

'_W-what… what does she mean?'_

She stared at the blue haired girl with pitiful eyes, eyes with no life force in them.

"I'm sorry. You probably don't know what I'm talking about do you. I will tell you what I meant**"**

All in a second the bluenette got insecure. _'What is she talking about?'_

"Natsuki,I have decided to leave Tokyo to go to Kyoto with my mother**"** with that the brunette left, walking to the other side of the bridge. Walking away… to another life… a life not spent with her most beloved person. How could that be?

Natsuki's brain went completely blank, tears falling down. She broke down into tears of sadness as she witnessed her most daring person walk away.

_No one to catch them,_

_The tears just keep on falling._

_I miss you,_

_But they stop me from calling._

_How did it turn out like this?_

There will be more chapters to come! ^^,


	3. Chapter 3

The continuation of last chapter!

Hmm I'm still not so good at giving details, so you are warned.

Shizuru and Natsuki are no more than **23 years old**! I wrote "middle age woman", umm I'm trying to change that. I'm sorry. Oh and thank you **Egio**, for Noticing.

__________________________________________________________________________

Natsuki woke up as she gasped for air, she had been unknowingly holding her breath. She placed one hand on her forehead, and the other one rubbing her eyes. _'Soaked?'_ "Oi, what is this?" she jumped out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, letting her hand slid down her face… 'What?'

She looked into the mirror, her face was soaked from tears.

Natsuki pressed her eyelashes together as hard as she could she tried remember what happened last night… after a lot of time thinking she slowly opened her mouth "Last night…"

She ran back into the bedroom, her soon-to-be-wife wasn't there. She ran into the living room to see if she was there, no good… Shizuru, she wasn't there either. "Was last night true? Did it really happen?" Natsuki couldn't help but think out loud. She felt tears starting to press forth. She could barely hold them back. _'Did Shizuru really leave?'_

_-_

_-_

After a lot of even more crying, Natsuki went into their small kitchen to get a glass of water, all the crying made her feel somewhat thirsty. At the kitchen desk there was a note. She picked it up and started reading it.

'_Good morning sweetie,_

_I left early to pick out our rings for the wedding, we don't really have much time left you know, and I would very much like for you to find yourself an outfit to wear during the wedding ceremony. _

_I will be back for lunch somewhere between 13:00 and 14:00._

_Your soon-to-be-wife, Shizuru'_

Natsuki dropped the note on the floor, she was confused... was it all just a dream? Shizuru was still with her. But didn't Shizuru notice that she had been crying?

Natsuki looked at the clock, showing 13:00 (daytime).

She got dressed and pulled out all the _'Marriage magazines'_ that Shizuru had bought her several weeks ago.

-

-Shizuru's morning-

It was Sunday afternoon and Shizuru was roaming around somewhere at a mall in Tokyo. She was looking for the perfect engagement ring for her fiancé, she passed by a jewelry shop and she stopped outside and stared inside the shop window. She took a glance at all the rings that she could see, she sighed and gave up_. 'Ara, no good I guess?'_ as she was about to turn around to find another jewelry shop a voice spoke.

"Ah, do you need any help young lady? Maybe you are going to buy a Valentine gift for your beloved one…?"

Shizuru flinched a little for a second, as something came to mind. _'Oops! I totally forgot about Valentine'_. She waved with her hand and smiled to the old man in front of her, as she was mentally waving away the thought of Valentine.

"Do you have any other rings than these in the window?"

The old man nodded and motioned her to come into the small shop.

_-Ten minutes later- _

Shizuru came out of the shop grinning from ear to ear. _'I cannot wait to see Natsuki's face when she becomes my wife and we exchange rings._

**Even though they were to exchange rings, Natsuki was not allowed to see any of the rings before their wedding, since Natsuki and Shizuru had agreed… (Or rather Shizuru had agreed with herself. And umm Natsuki… well she didn't have much of a choice)… that Shizuru was to buy them the rings.**

-

-

Back at their apartment, among bunches of magazine that was totally covering the floor, Natsuki was lying, desperately leafing through a "Marriage magazine". She was trying to find the perfect outfit to wear for their wedding, since they didn't have much time left for their wedding, Natsuki was pretty much desperate, but she tried to at least find something looking nearly perfect.

Natsuki cursed out loud in the progress of finding nothing in this magazine either._ 'Why do I always wait until it is deadline to do stuff?'_ She buried her face in the pillow beneath her head.

-

-

Shizuru was walking up to their apartment.

'_Ara, the elevator is finally fixed, but I suppose that walking would be healthier. To think of all the junk food we have been eating for the last couple of weeks'._ She softly sighed and started to walk up all the stairs until she reached the fifth floor.

She arrive their apartment and she unlocked the door walking inside to find darkness. Shizuru reached after the switch to turn the lights on. When the lights came on she spotted a complete mess, with girl lying on the floor, around a lot of mess_. 'Ara, I'm not cleaning that up'_

On the floor there was laying a little cute pup, curled up in a ball hugging a pillow, Shizuru couldn't get it out of her head, how cute Natsuki looked like when

"Umm Natsuki, what have you done here? It's a complete mess!"

She approached her target and poked Natsuki's cheek with her index finger.

Natsuki startled by the actions that just happened she looked up and saw Shizuru.

"Mou Shizuru! You're such a dummy. Don't ever leave without telling me!"

"Ikezu, calling me a dummy, I thought you wanted to marry me? Don't you love me?" she said in her fake-sad-expression-teasingly tone, and then making an extremely cute pout.

Natsuki turned speechless, feeling her eyes starting to get all teary, the first tear in a few hours crossed her face.

She opened her mouth and closed her eyes to scream out to Shizuru…

"S-SHIZURU P-PLEASE DON'T L-LEAVE ME!"

This time it was Shizuru's turn to get speechless, she thought that her teasing had harmed her little sweet bluenette girl. Her eyes got bigger and she fell down to Natsuki's level on the floor. Arms were fast to get a comforting grip around the girl lying on the floor.

"Ikezu… What nonsense are you talking about? I thought you knew that I would never leave you!"

Shizuru hugged the girl so tight that it hurt for both of them. But they didn't say anything, they were silent about it, because it gave them a secure feeling, a feeling of having someone there to catch them if they would fall.

__________________________________________________________________________________

As I have not mentioned, I didn't use so much time on writing this one, so probably lots of grammar fails, bad story and such. Maybe it will be more to come, if I can think of something good. And feel free to give me ideas, (my brain activity is reduced) that would just be awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't think there's anything fishy in this chapter... *nervous laughter*

Indeed there is Traces of grammar mistakes.

**Wedding preparations**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shizuru and Natsuki were out in a wedding store trying out the dresses for their wedding. There were all kinds of different dresses, prom dresses, normal dresses and of course wedding dresses. Natsuki grabbed her fiancé's hand and pulled her down the rows of clothes, stopping in front of a very elegant white strapless dress, the length was fit for Natsuki's height, barely reaching the floor. Natsuki smiled proudly for finding such a pretty dress.

"Oi… What do you think about this one? I chose it when you told me to look for one… and umm I hope that you will like it…"

The blue haired girl's face was starting to get shades of red, it's not every day you are going to get married. And of course you want to look good for the one you love. She started to shyly looking down at the floor, wondering what her Shizuru was thinking about. _'I hope she will like it'_

Shizuru was smiling of joy, it was the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen, and to see it on the person she loved the most, well God this was just fantastic. As she got caught up in her own thoughts she noticed Natsuki's behavior and giggled "Come on Natsuki, let's try it on"

They walked towards the dressing room as they got stopped by a voice. "Miss Fujino-san?"

They slowly turned around finding a tall, slender and blonde haired shopkeeper facing them. Shizuru smiled widely with eyes closed, she was literally overflowing with happiness.

"If you may…?" The shopkeeper signaled her to follow and so she did.

"Natsuki go get changed and I will come join you shortly" the brunette said with a big smile.

Natsuki got a little uncertain of what just happened, but she did as Shizuru said and went in the direction of the dressing rooms. In the corner of the shop there was a huge area of dressing rooms, but the rooms themselves looked pretty small.

She stepped inside a random dressing room to change and got surprised of how big the dressing room actually was and the walls were covered with mirrors in all directions. _'Whoa it's too big for only one person'_ she started to undress and threw the clothes on the floor, the same old habit as usual. She looked at her dress, admiring it. Her lips formed a big smile, she was filled with joy at the thought of that she would soon become Shizuru's wife… in this dress. Two crazy bridals and one ceremony… it would be a memorizing day for the both of them.

There was only a few weeks left until their wedding and everything was going perfectly well. The only thing that was left was the dresses and trying out cakes for their after party they would held together with their friends.

At the desk inside the store Shizuru and the shopkeeper was standing talking to each other.

"So you got it?" Shizuru asked with eager.

The shopkeeper winked "Please wait here for a second" and started to move inside a store room.

Shizuru took a deep breath and couldn't help but keep smiling that smile of happiness. She was so happy that she could die. To finally have her Natsuki to be her wife was just pure happiness itself.

As the brunette was caught up in her own thoughts of how wonderful their marvelous day would become the shopkeeper came back in with a dress hanging over her arm. "This is it"

Shizuru snapped out of her somewhat naughty thoughts and ran over to hug the shopkeeper.

"Thank you so much! I knew I could count on you!"

The blonde girl blushed at Shizuru's reactions "Ah… no need to thank me, it's my duty overall"

Shizuru just kept on shining with her smile.

"Now would you like me to help you put in on?"

-

-

Inside a dressing room a blue haired girl was cursing, she couldn't reach the zipper at the back of her dress. After struggling with it for almost 15 minutes and starting to feel a slice of pain in her arm, she closed her eyes and sighed accepting that she was defeated by a zipper. _'Ah that's right, I wonder where Shizuru is right now… still with that blonde huh?' _She was just about to sit down on a chair inside the room as she felt a gentle hand stroking down her back. Her eyes shut wide open staring into the mirrors. She saw a brunette standing behind her, she felt her zipper being pulled up and the girl behind her gave her a sweet kiss on her shoulder. Natsuki felt like someone had given her a big punch right in her tummy, because she couldn't breathe… she turned around facing the brunette.

The brunette had her hair tide up, wearing a short white wedding dress that gave depth. "Shizuru…"

They exchanged a kiss and locked their arms around each other.

"You look absolutely beautiful!" Natsuki whispered as she fell a few tear of joy. _'Shizuru looks marvelous...'_

Shizuru felt the tiny pressure of tears of happiness press forth. She smiled widely showing her teeth to Natsuki, "So do you my love, so do you"

-

-

After a successful trip to the wedding store, the two of them walked hand in hand down the city streets. Next stop was at a little bakery store in the middle of Tokyo city.

As they entered the store, a nice sound came from the bell that hung above the door.

"Ah… Good day Natsuki, Shizuru." The person that greeted them was Natsuki's best friend, Mai.

After high school days together Mai had opened a Bakery and a restaurant. The business went well and it was quite popular among people. Not long after they entered they could hear a loud growl and saw a short black haired girl, with locks of hair on each side of her head hanging down, running straight into Mai flinging her arm around her and buries her head into her chest.

"Mai… I'm hungry"

Both Shizuru and Natsuki was a little surprised, to actually think that Mikoto, the little girl cat, still was clingy as usual and behaved just the same way as always. They both started to laugh at the little black haired girl.

Mikoto noticed Natsuki's and Shizuru's appearance and she lifted her head and smiled at the both of them.

"Natsuki! Shizuru!" with that she tossed herself around Natsuki's neck and gave her a hug. Natsuki was sort of even more surprised of the little girl's action but gave her a pat on the back. "It's nice to see you too, but do you think you can let go now?" Natsuki tried to be as politely as she could and not yell out in the store.

"Naaaaaaatsukiii!" Mikoto didn't listen to her words she just kept on hanging around her neck.

Mai interrupted as she smiled "So you guys are here to taste the cake?"

Shizuru turned around and nodded, still giggling at Natsuki the way she handled Mikoto. Natsuki had literally tried to shake her off.

"Yes we are, but can you please tell her to let go?" Natsuki pointed at Mikoto with a serious face.

Both Shizuru and Mai bursted into laughter.

"Mikoto, you must let go of Natsuki or else you won't get any ramen!"

The little black haired girl started to pout. "B-But Maaaaai"

"No means no Mikoto…"

She finally listened and let go of Natsuki's neck, slowly starting to walk to the back of the Bakery with a head hanging low.

"Sorry about that, it's just so long time since she has seen you Natsuki."

"Ah, don't worry… She hasn't changed much has she?"

"Hahaha you noticed" there was a short break before she continued "well no she hasn't, still the same little energy bomb and hungry as ever."

As the three of them was standing laughing inside the Bakery, Mikoto came inside with a cart. "Maaaai!" she smiled like nothing had happened. Maybe it was for the best, cuz you couldn't seriously think that she was capable to survive without food for even one day, especially when it was ramen on the menu.

"I brought the cake Mai!"

On the cart there were two plates with white marzipan cake. "Looks tasty" Natsuki smiled.

"Say 'Ah' Natsuki…"

Shizuru was way ahead her, sticking a spoon with that delicious cake in front of Natsuki's face.

Natsuki blushed, the thought of Shizuru feeding her was actually a pretty nice thought, but in front of her best friend and that crazy cat girl it was really not appropriate "B-Baka!"

Shizuru got her teasing act up and started to get teary eyes while carefully starting to sob a little. "D-Do y-you not l-like me Na-Natsuki?"

The color in Natsuki's cheeks got back to normal and she jumped onto Shizuru kissing her softly on the lips right in front of Mai and Mikoto, who was standing frozen to the ground by Natsuki's reactions.

"Oi, that's a little desperate isn't it Natsuki, you could just have waited until the two of you had gotten back home" Mai said with a weakly laughter.

"Ara, Natsuki do care"

"Of course I do! N-Now please f-feed me Shizuru, I'm kind of hungry…" and then the blue haired girl got the red color back into her cheeks, but she was happy because her love was going to feed her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yes… maybe a little short about when they were inside that dressing room, I could think of a few things that could have happened inside there… buuut umm yeah. xD

I guess you have marzipan cake for your wedding… I've never really been to one, so hehe..


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is sort of focusing on the time right before their wedding. Like two or three days before, umm all preparations are kind of done, like their clothes and the ceremony and such. There's only one thing left.

**-Payback isn't always sweet-**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Natsuki was lying in bed only wearing a white t-shirt and cute boxer panties. She was having the best dream of her life, she and Shizuru was lying in bed making love and on the bed there were lots of red and white rose petals on bed. She felt something warm and wet around her mouth…

"Beep….. Beep…."

'_This noisy sound...'_

"Beep… Beep…. Beep…. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!! "

Natsuki sulked as she threw a pillow at the alarm clock, trying to make it stop. She looked at the clock, it showed '12:00a.m.' (Daytime)

"GAAAAAAH! I need to get dressed"

She turned off the alarm clock and started rolling to the other side of the big bed, but she rolled too far so she fell out of the bed making her land on the cold hard floor.

"Ouch..."

Natsuki pinched her eyes in pain as she rubbed her back while cursing for oversleeping.

"Ara, I can see that Natsuki finally decided to get up?"

Natsuki opened her eyes and saw Shizuru standing in the doorway, smirking while drinking tea. She pulled a serious face at Shizuru. "Mou Shizuru, you could have woken me up couldn't you?"

Shizuru put both her hands on her cheeks and started blushing while shaking her head "B-but Natsuki is just so cute when she's asleep and drooling." Shizuru was closing her eyes, and had a readable expression on her face, she was having a delighting daydream wasn't she.

Natsuki blushed and quickly turned her head away from Shizuru. She carefully let her hand drift over her mouth, wiping out the so-called drool. She got up from the floor walking over to where Shizuru was standing. She took Shizuru's tea-cup and placed it on their drawer in the bed room.

"Ara Natsuki. I was not finished with my tea."

Natsuki placed her index finger on Shizuru's mouth to make her fall silent. She blushed as she took both of Shizuru's hands in hers and pressed Shizuru's body up against the wall by using her own body. Their body connected, and there was no space between them. The blunette was leaning towards her lover's mouth and placed a sweet kiss on her lips, she tilted her head to the side to caress her neck with sweet butterfly kisses while she gently started to massage Shizuru's breasts. And this action made Shizuru to silently start to moan of pleasure, she knew that Natsuki had the lead, so she just let Natsuki have her way with her. The bluenette satisfied moved her head up to Shizuru's ear breathing heavily, and whispered into her ear "this is payback for not waking me up". She then let go of Shizuru, backing of and started to move into the bathroom to take a shower and making her lover stand there all alone feeling pretty sensual and wanting Natsuki to touch her more.

Natsuki locked the door behind her so Shizuru wouldn't enter while she was taking a shower. She undressed and went into the shower. She laughed a little when Shizuru's expression came to mind _'I guess I will be in deep trouble when I come out from here, better take my time then' _she smiled to herself.

-

-

When Natsuki got out of the bathroom Shizuru was sitting in the couch, her head hung low, she couldn't see her face but she noticed with once that she was depressed. Natsuki thought she was going to take advantage of this moment so she stepped into their living room standing right in front of Shizuru, only a table that parted them.

"Shizuru I'm done with showering, wanna get down to it?" she smirked with confident.

Shizuru didn't reply she just kept on staring at the floor, never letting her eyes leave the floor.

Natsuki lost her confident as Shizuru didn't react at her presence "Hey Shizuru, I was just joking with you, there's no need to feel down like that. If you want to we can- " but she didn't come any further in her sentence because her soon-to-be wife cut her of.

"It's not that Natsuki" she said slowly removing her gaze from the floor and looked towards Natsuki. Her eyes were all red and watery. Her hands covered her eyes and she burst out into crying.

'_Shizuru…'_

Natsuki quickly walked around the table in front of Shizuru and crouch down in front of Shizuru, removing her lover's hands from her face and placed her own hands on Shizuru's cheeks staring into her eyes. Her mood had turned from silly to serious. "What happened Shizuru?"

Shizuru threw her arms around Natsuki, making her to lose balance and they both fell backwards, and luckily their table wasn't so heavy so it got pushed away from them, not causing any harm.

Once again they were lying on the floor. Natsuki folded her arms around Shizuru's waist, kissing her head and whispered comforting words to Shizuru, while Shizuru had her arms wrapped around Natsuki's neck. They lay like this for a while, because it was rather impossible to ask what was up with her oddly behaviour, so Natsuki figured it would be the best to just let her cry it all out and make her calm down a little. She also felt bad for making Shizuru get like this just because she had to tease her a little, Natsuki knew very well that once you've started to please Shizuru, you can't really stop before she's fully satisfied.

-

-

After a while Shizuru had finally managed to calm down a little.

"I am sorry Natsuki, for suddenly acting like this"

Natsuki shaked her head and tightened her grip around her brunette, "No, it's I that should apologize. Shizuru I am sorry that I acted like that, I didn't mean to make you sad."

Shizuru signalled Natsuki to loosen her grip and she got out of the embrace so she could face Natsuki, "No, you are wrong it's not that, I told you."

Natsuki got confused, "What do you mean?"

Shizuru got into sitting position, still facing Natsuki, whose still lying on the floor.

Shizuru's eyes started to get watery again. But Natsuki got into a sitting position as well, leaning towards her beloved, wiping Shizuru's eyes with her sleeve. With both of them facing each other while sitting on the floor, the brunette took a deep breathe and slowly started explaining how her mother had called when the bluenette had been in the shower, and that she and had threatened to ruin their wedding if Shizuru didn't cancelled the wedding and create a distance between her and Natsuki.

After Shizuru was done with explaining the psycho and twisted things her mother had said to her. The victim's lover clenched her fists and got up making her way towards the door to outside. "Shizuru…" Shizuru looked at Natsuki, standing in the hallway, ready to leave. Her eyes burned with fire, her body was stiff as hell and she continued... "We can't let her do this to you anymore, she is hurting you. And she must accept what you really want to do!" Shizuru got up from the floor as well. "I have already made my choice, I can't let her ruin our lives" Natsuki's smirk made Shizuru giggle.

Shizuru walked towards her giving her a long lasting peck on her cheek. Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist and sweetly kissed her nose. "We will have nothing to worry about during our ceremony. I will make sure of that"

Out of Shizuru's eyes tear of joy came forth. _'What did I do to deserve this special girl? I'm really one lucky girl'_

_Hurtful words,_

_Hurtful actions,_

_Hurtful people,_

_All the same,_

_A crack in my heart that's all there is to it._

_But you came and glued it all back together._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

HA! You didn't see coming now did you? Anyway…I don't know if you have noticed it, or you probably already have, but there's a little crying and hugging in nearly every chapter, but oh well.

Oh noses, I think there's only one chapter left. Umm hope you enjoy though.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for late update, haven't been in the mood to write… And I must admit that I'm rather lazy. T.T

* * *

The day they had yearned for had finally arrived, it was the day that two young girls were going to leave their relationship as lovers, only to go into the relationship as a married couple.

The sunlight shined through the window, with the beam of light hitting a brown haired girl right in the face. She lifted her hands to cover for her eyes. "Um-m-mm…." she then wiggled around to avoid the strong sunlight in the window. _'It's morning already huh?' _she rubbed her eyes while still lying in bed. Then her tense body was stretching out and she gave out a sleepy morning yawn before she raised up and walked into the bathroom.

-

-

"OMG!!!"

A shoe flew out from a closet followed by a pair of panties.

"SHIT! I'm going to be late!"

A blue haired girl was stressing out… desperately searching a closet for something.

"AHA!!! I got it! ....... You can stop looking now, you guys!" she yelled out, unsure if the others heard her or not.

Then an orange haired girl appeared in the hallway staring resigned at the blue haired person that was searching through closet just a few minute ago. '_Why did Natsuki hide something inside MY closet?'_ And behind her a little girl with black hair was standing carefully pulling the older girls sweater.

"Mai… I'm hungry"

The orange haired girl, which was Mai, turned around and patted the black haired girl's head. "I will make some right now Mikoto, please bear the hunger a little more?" She smiled.

The black haired girl, which was Mikoto, flashed a smile at Mai making her giggle.

-

-

While a little further away, in Shizuru and Natsuki's apartment. A brown haired beauty is getting ready for her wedding ceremony. But she is not alone, there is another person there too, a girl that is going to help her to get ready.

"Say… Yuuki-san?"

"Yes Shizuru?"

"Umm..."

"Yes?"

"Do you think you can put away that camera?" Shizuru pointed her finger at the camera Nao had in her hands.

"B-B-But… W-We gotta have pictures!!!"

A sweat drop formed on the back of Shizuru's head "Well… can't you wait until I am fully dressed?"

With that Nao lowered her camera but didn't give up. "I'm pretty sure Natsuki would be gratefully for having pictures of you in sexy underwear the moment before you turned into her wife… don't you think so too?"

Shizuru stared at Nao with a look of confusion. "Eh?"

'_Damnit… I promised Natsuki I would snap a few photos of Shizuru for her photo collection 'Good Fujino moments'. What should I do now?'_ then she spaced out, thinking about what to do. And the silent lasted a few minutes before it was broken by Shizuru who was waving with her hand in front of Nao's face, dragging her out of her thoughts.

"Umm…….. Yuuki-san?"

Nao's face expression turned from worried to lurking smile as she was facing Shizuru.

"Not a bad idea at all"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing at all… Nothing at all! " She grinned scarily with a dark aura around her.

With receiving that reaction from Nao and seeing that smile of hers, Shizuru slowly started backing into the bathroom. While Shizuru escaped from a red headed girl with not to mention a camera held in her hand, Nao tiptoed into the kitchen to make some *Special* tea for the girl that soon were to tie the knot with her friend, Natsuki.

-

-

"Mai! Natsuki looks so mature!"

A little girl was sitting at the kitchen table with her face covered with traces of food.

Mai got teary eyes and got down on her knees hugged Natsuki around her waist. "It's true, I never thought this day would come" she sobbed out clenching her fists.

"O-Oi Mai! You will make the dress wrinkly" Natsuki knitted her brows while putting her hands on her hips.

The girl that was hugging the other girl around the waist raised up, and brushed the dirt of her knees. After that she made a little gap between her and Natsuki and then reached out her hand and grabbed Natsuki's hand. "Sorry Natsuki, but I can't believe that it's finally the day where you and Shizuru are getting married, I'm so happy for you" she said with a smile on her face. Natsuki blushed by hearing her friend hold the You-have-finally-grown-up speech. She looked over to where Mikoto sat at the kitchen table. The little poor girl had water sliding down from her eyes across her cheeks, making a big dam in her lap. "Whoa! Mikoto don't tell me that you too…" Before she came any further in the sentence Mikoto ran into Natsuki and wrapped her arms tight around her. "Natsuki is so mature!" She sobbed out.

Natsuki thoughts were that 'will they ever stop trying to ruin my dress?' As she thought that it was doomed to try and keep it clean she felt the grip loosened. She saw Mai grabbing Mikoto by her waist and slowly making her let go of her. Mai took Mikoto into her embrace and sat down on the floor and slowly whispered something in her ear. They hugged each other while exchanging whispers. Their whispers were too low for Natsuki to hear so she just had a shocking look on her face. _'What in the world is going on?'_

-

-

Inside a bathroom a brunette was sitting on the floor, with her legs and arms crossed. "What was all that about?" She asked herself out loud. After giving it a serious thought of how to avoid Nao's photo craziness, she got up from the floor and walked over to the closet and opened a drawer. She lifted on some clothes and found what she was looking for. Two boxes, the one was purple and the other one was a sort of silver-ish color. She grabbed the both of them and walked over to the door and placed her ear on the door to hear if Nao where around. After hearing no sounds she decided to unlock the door and step out. As she slowly unlocked the door and stepped on foot outside she heard a clicking sound. She rushed over to the kitchen to find a red headed girl with a tea cup lurking around.

"Ah... there you are, I made you some tea~" she smiled eagerly while offering a cup of tea.

Shizuru backed off with a frighten expression.

"Ara… how nice of you, Yuuki-san… but you don't have to force yourself."

"How nice of you to say that, but I really must insist that you try this tea, I even made it _specially_ for you"

Shizuru was trapped. She didn't want to be rude so she decided to just at least try a little sip of tea. Her hands were shivering as she reached for the cup.

"Oh come on you. Don't be shy, there is plenty enough of tea"

Shizuru felt something was wrong so she decided to keep an eye on Nao for the next minutes. While Nao herself only smiled like some kid that had gotten a lost pet back after days of search.


	7. Chapter 7

First of I would like to say… I think this story needs a proper ending. I know how angry I get when an author suddenly stops writing on a story I'm following. It's so frustrating. So I'll give it my best shot.

So thank you '**Lagar'** and '**Shiznat fan'** for asking for a continuation! Without that I'm pretty positive that it wouldn't be more hope to this story. It's been YEARS! I can't believe I wrote this in 2009, now it's like…. 2012. END OF THE WORLD and shit. Hahaha Anyways… As a newly single woman suffering from the lack of romance due to recently breakup it's my duty to give it a shot at least. So, toast to that I guess?

Shizuru woke up laying on the couch in Nao's living room, she tilted her head to the side to check the clock on the wall. The clock showed 9:45 A.M. she mentally scolded herself for falling asleep on such an important day… It was after all her weeding day! As she got up she stumbled across the room, her legs felt weak _'Why is this? Ara, am I that nervous?'_ she thought to herself. She made her way to the kitchen to find Nao, the redhead was sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop. The brunette noticed that the redhead was looking at some almost nude pictures of a brunette on her laptop. Since Shizuru's vision was slightly groggy due to not entirely being awake, she could not tell who this person was out of the pictures so she was only suspecting that Nao had needs, as a single. That was right, single people also had needs. Shizuru remembered how Natsuki once had teased her by kissing her wildly and passionate, only to back away as a playful payback. Being that flustered was hard she noted.

"Isn't it a bit early in the morning for that now, Yuuki-San?" shizuru playfully smiled.

Nao was taken by surprise as she slammed the laptop lid down. "FUCK! Honestly this is not what you think… Fujino!" upon hearing Nao freak out only caused Shizuru to laugh. Nao furrowed her eyebrows. "H-How much did you see?" she stuttered feverishly.

Shizuru continued to giggle as she walked over to the counter to heat up some water for her tea. "I believe I saw enough…" she paused for a moment before she continued. "… You know. I know some people I could set you up with if you're feeling lonely."

Nao stood up and picked up her laptop, dashing out of the kitchen and off into her dark bedroom. Despite attracting a lot of suspicious attention from her sudden reaction, the brunette didn't bother to care. Today she was getting married to the most wonderful woman in the world, by the end of the night she could officially call the love of her live, _her_ wife.

At a different apartment a beautiful blunette was standing in front of a mirror fuzzing with her hair. "Mou, what should I do with this?" She grabbed her hair and ruffled it, making it look even worse. She screamed out in frustration making her friend run like hell was coming, into the room she was standing in. "What the hell Natsuki!" Mai had a concerned look on her face. "You're not chicken out are you?" Natsuki started to laugh "No way in hell, I've waited for this moment for too long. There's absolutely no chance anyone's stopping me, they would have to run me over with a bulldozer to make me back off at my own wedding" she paused and stared intensely back into the mirror again. "It's just that… I don't know what to do with my hair. I mean I really want to make Shizuru's feel that I too can take her breath away. When I walk down that aisle, I want her to know that I'm right for her and I will always be there to support her. I want to give her the best day of her life. I know spending every day together with her as her wife, so from now on it'll make me the happiest living person in the world." This honest statement of love made Mai smile, Natsuki had such an eternal-love-smile on display. "I'm so happy for you, and I love you so!" They both smiled warmly at each other before an awfully too familiar sound managed to break the silent. It sounded like a huge beast growling in the living room right next to them. They both ran in to find Mikoto lying on the floor grabbing on n' about her stomach. "You never change do you? Well, I don't want you to ruin the atmosphere in the church, people might start believing that it's possessed with a demon. I'll go make you a sandwich" Mai smiled while petting Mikoto's stomach.

The church bells clang as the sun settled high upon the sky, it was time. The long awaited moment… Traditionally church wedding to be exact!

With all their friends safe and sound inside of the church well seated on their spots, white lilies and blue cornflowers was looking ever so pretty down the aisle, a nervous bride was waiting by the alter. She noticed that Mai was looking at her, so she waved, motioning her to come over. The orange haired woman got up and walked over to the brunette by the alter. "Shizuru… you look beautiful, I hope Natsuki doesn't get too overwhelmed and starts running down the aisle. That could ruin the whole _tradition_ thing" Mai stated making Shizuru chuckle. It was true though, Shizuru really had outdone herself. Watching mai getting back at her seat the organ started to play, of course they had chosen the traditional bridal march song. One everybody knew and could relate to, as a real wedding ceremony. This was very much real.

Shizuru's heartbeat started to rise as the seconds passed on, soon, very soon now. _'Just a little longer and you'll finally be mine. Oh, how I've waited for this' _she thought to herself.

The tall wooden church doors opened and first came two little flower girls. Shedding white Astoria petals all the way down the alter, and behind them Shizuru caught a glimpse of a blunette in a stunning long, white strapless dress. Her hair was curled left with her hair hanging down, side bangs was attached on the top of her head with pins. Shizuru swear she stopped breathing for what seemed like forever. For each step the blunette took, she had a hard time restraining herself from running up to Natsuki and sweep her of her feet and just take her somewhere it was only the two of them.

Natsuki felt a quiver down her spine. She tried her best to focus on taking a step at a time. Not running down the church aisle was very difficult, she wanted to throw herself in Shizuru's arm and hold on forever.

As she reached the alter and managed to whisper into Shizuru ear "I swear I almost tripped at the sight before me, several times actually. You are… unbelievably beautiful, I don't even know if I can get you out of that dress tonight." Shizuru blushed at Natsuki's honest words and made a short reply before the priest spoke. "It is you who steal my breath away, my love."

"We are now gathered on this beautiful afternoon to share with Shizuru and Natsuki as they exchange vows of their everlasting love." As the priest spoke Natsuki felt like she lost her hearing ability at some point when everything became silent in her mind and all she could do was smiling shyly at her very-soon-to-be-wife.

"… Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace." At these words Shizuru's heart skipped a beat. Because of some problems she had struggled with her mum she was afraid she was going to ruin her wedding, but it seemed awfully silent in the church, she tried to look for any imposters. Natsuki noticed the brunette's behavior and wanted to assure her that everything was alright, she leaned in and kissed Shizuru. Even though it was quick it didn't go unnoticed by the priest. "You couldn't wait until I was done huh?" he said in a generous tone. "I'll tell you what, since you are seems to be a bit inpatient I'll speed it up a little for you" All of their friends laughed at what just happened and couldn't help but moan over how adorable Natsuki actually could be when she got really embarrassed. She shot an apologizing look at the priest and motion the man to continue.

The priest coughed as he continued. "Shizuru Fujino, will you have this woman as you wedded wife, and keep her in sickness and in health, for as long you both shall live?"

Shizuru turned to blue haired girl, grabbed her hand and gave her a smile she had never seen before, it was a fragile one, yet utterly sweet. "I do" she said.

The brunette let go of the blunette's hand and rummaged in something what seemed like a small pocket on her wedding dress, this was certainly new. A wedding dress with a pocket, who would've knew? Out of her pocket she dug two small boxes, one purple and one silver. Giving the purple one to her wife, she opened the box finding a silver diamond ring. Placing this one on Natsuki's ring finger and chuckled lightly at how good it looked on her finger. Natsuki was taken by surprise, especially since she had yet to see both of the rings. "It's beautiful" she whispered". Now it was Natsuki's turn, she opened the box, not knowing what to expect, she pulls out a silver ring with a purple amethyst stone in it. It was charming, overly charming. She happily placed it gently on her wife's ring finger, returning the favor if you may call it that.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss the bride" He motioned to Shizuru that she could kiss _her_ wife.

Shizuru pulled her arms slowly around Natsuki's waist, while the blue haired woman cupped the other woman's face with her hands, both smiling into their most intimate kiss, observed by all of the people they loved.

It was now night time and the party had been going for hours, they were all having fun and the music had started to get to ta bit more slower level. It had been a long and successful day and people were getting tired and wanted to leave. A couple of folks stayed behind, they were pretty much drunk and was either dancing or sleeping at the tables.

The newlyweds were out on the dancefloor hitting off to their final song before they would retreat back to their hotel suite to catch up on the traditional_ alone_ time they so desperately needed.

_Hearts beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave _

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away_

As they were swaying on the floor they looked deep into each other's eyes as they slowly danced to the music playing from their DJ. It was a magical everlasting moment, a moment they would remember forever.

As the song continued to play the stunningly brunette bride felt a tear escape her eye. She had never felt happier than she did at this particular time. This was all she had ever wanted, Natsuki and her like this, in this moment. It was the one of the most wonderful times they had shared with each other. And there was yet more to come, their lives together had only just begun.

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Yes, it's a really beautiful song. Christina Perri – A thousand years. You should defiantly check it out!

I hope this was a more satisfying ending to the story, thanks for the support!


End file.
